


[podfic] I am fire. I am... drunk.

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 20+45 mins, Alcohol, Everything is fluff and nothing hurts, Lots of it, M/M, drunk people doing stupid things, everyone is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s my bachelor party and you’re my best man,” Jace had said. “You owe me to get drunk.”<br/>The thing is, Alec doesn’t really drink. He never does. He doesn’t like the way it makes his head foggy and his long limbs out of control. Even with Magnus, who quite surely can hold his liquor, he never goes past one or two cocktails. So, after Jace has managed to shove drinks in his hand time and time again, Alec is not drunk. He’s hammered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your bachelor party and I’m your best man,” Jace had said. “You owe me to get drunk.”<br/>Alec is pretty sure he’s heard those words before, or something close enough. [...] He is not going to make the same mistake again.<br/>Except he already has because before he can register what happened, he’s hammered again.</p><p> </p><p>written by Lecrit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vodka cannot kill a dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vodka Cannot Kill a Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097176) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fire. I am... drunk is the title of the series by Lecrit, Vodka cannot kill a dragon is only the first part.

[whole](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mipl5wdobjjb47s/iafiad1whole.mp3)

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/146794058964/vodka-cannot-kill-a-dragon-by-lecrit-20-mins) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fl0iohiwlvt5lge/iafiad1p1.mp3?dl=0))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/146840613781/original) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q6iel8xppdmnrfg/iafiad1p2.mp3?dl=0))


	2. Chapter 2

[whole](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yvjr6axzanmc2ut/iafiad2whole.mp3)

[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/146939021731/ao3-original) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x4inwvworylw3nl/iafiad2p1.mp3?dl=0))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/146989032805/ao3-original) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jfrwetxgmqfoca9/iafiad2p2.mp3?dl=0))

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147038660272/ao3-original) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n6acrskv4z04mcx/iafiad2p3.mp3?dl=0))

[part 4](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147087538118/ao3-original) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1lgfyfun3ouuqlb/iafiad2p4.mp3?dl=0))

[part 5](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/147134879941/ao3-original) ([download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1pn8jyobqwdpsau/iafiad2p5.mp3?dl=0))


End file.
